Millimeter-wave (mmWave), also referred to as WiGig (Wireless Gigabit Alliance), wireless personal area network (WPAN) communication systems operating in the 60 Gigahertz (GHz) frequency band provide several Gigabits per second (Gbps) throughput to distances of about ten meters. A 60 GHz communication system is less robust than those at lower frequencies (for example, 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands) due to both oxygen absorption, which attenuates the signal over long range, and its short wavelength, which provides high attenuation through obstructions such as walls and ceilings. As a result, the use of directional antennas such as a phased antenna arrays or switching sectors is useful for 60 GHz applications to establish and conduct communications between devices.